theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Funeral (Feat. Felix the Cat)
Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Bright Sunshine.png Tombstone number 2.png Memorial Dedication.png Transcript * (Felix dives right underwater in his scuba gear and enters the undersea church building where SpongeBob's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Felix opens the church door.) * (Patrick is standing right by SpongeBob's open yellow casket with Felix holding a tissue box and he grabs a tissue and puts it back on the table stand.) * Patrick: (Whimpering A Bit) * (Patrick runs off sobbing wildly.) * (Sandy walks depressingly and walks right by SpongeBob's open yellow casket.) * (Sandy rubs SpongeBob's deceased right hand.) * Sandy: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Sandy: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Larry, Fred, Tom and Flats carrying SpongeBob's now closed yellow casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be SpongeBob's grave.) * (Rocko is digging up SpongeBob's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. SpongeBob SquarePants on it.) * (Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Larry and Mrs. Puff are looking depressed now that SpongeBob's gone for good.) * (Rocko and Felix put SpongeBob's closed yellow casket right in the grave pit.) * Pearl and Gary: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Patrick: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "N-N-N-N-N-Nooo..." * Patrick: (Running right over to the closed yellow casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Flats grabs right on to Patrick's left shoulder with his right fin.) * Plankton and Karen: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Squidward: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (SpongeBob's closed yellow casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Pearl: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Gary: (Sobbing And Meowing Wildly) "MEOOOOOOOOOOW!" * Sandy: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Mr. Krabs is sobbing wildly while Larry supports him.) * (Flats, Fred and Tom are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, Karen, Gary, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Rocko, Lori, Leni, Lincoln Loud, Adelaide Chang, Dog, Sway Sway, Buhduece, Jelly, Cosmo, Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez and Man Ray are.) * (Rocko puts the shovel down.) * (Rocko is tearing up slightly.) * (Mrs. Puff and Flats are take turns using the shovel.) * (Mrs. Puff is looking down in depression that SpongeBob's gone for good.) * (Adelaide Chang (in her scuba diving gear) is sobbing heavily while Sid Chang (in her scuba diving gear) is supporting her.) * (Lincoln Loud (in his scuba diving gear) is also sobbing heavily while Ronnie Anne Santiago (in her scuba diving gear) is also supporting him.) * (Dog (in his scuba diving gear) is also sobbing heavily while Cat (in his scuba gear) is really annoyed.) * Mrs. Puff: (Sobbing A Bit) * Leni and Lori Loud (in their scuba diving gears): (Sobbing A Bit) * Sway Sway, Buhduece and Jelly (in their scuba diving gears): (Sobbing Heavily) * (Cosmo (in his goldfish form) is floating right next to Wanda and Poof (in their goldfish forms) and he's also sobbing his eyes out.) * (Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, A.J. and Elmer (in their scuba diving gears) are sobbing heavily that SpongeBob has passed away.) * (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are also sobbing heavily that SpongeBob has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez (in their scuba diving gears) are also sobbing heavily.) * (Felix is depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Fred, Tom and Flats are burying SpongeBob's closed yellow casket.) * (Patrick is still sobbing wildly while having his right fingerless hand out at SpongeBob's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Man Ray in the secret hideout......) * Man Ray: "Goodbye, SpongeBob." * Man Ray: (Evil Chuckle) * Man Ray: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, Felix walks right over and puts SpongeBob's spatula and jellyfishing net right on SpongeBob's grave.) * Felix: "SpongeBob, I'm never gonna forget about you." * (A memorial dedication reads: R.I.P. Stephen Hillenburg (August 21, 1961-November 26, 2018) on it.) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen Plankton *Gary the Snail *Larry the Lobster *Mrs. Puff *Pearl Krabs *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Flats the Flounder *Fred *Tom *Rocko *Adelaide Chang *Sid Chang *Lincoln Loud *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Leni Loud *Lori Loud *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Timmy Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Elmer *Dog *Cat *Sway Sway *Buhduece *Jelly *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Felix the Cat Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - Patrick/Gary/Mermaid Man/Rocko/Felix * Jaime Soria - Sandy/Pearl/Karen * Stephen J. Pena - Mr. Krabs/Man Ray * Hazen Cruz - Squidward/Plankton/Barnacle Boy * Sarah Thomas - Mrs. Puff/Sandy's sobbing effects/Lori Loud/Leni Loud * Matthew Euston - Dog Trivia Notice * Just like The Powerpuff Girls' Funeral episode, the tombstones read R.I.P. ARNOLD SHORTMAN, R.I.P. GERALD JOHANSSEN, R.I.P. HELGA PATAKI, R.I.P. SID PATTERSON, R.I.P. STINKY PETERSON, R.I.P. HAROLD BERMAN, R.I.P. EUGENE HOROWITZ, R.I.P. PHOEBE HEYERDAHL, R.I.P. RHONDA LLOYD, R.I.P. LILA SAWYER, R.I.P. THADDEUS "CURLY" GAMMELTHORPE, R.I.P. KAI LAN, R''.I.P. BLOOM, R.I.P. DAGGETT, R.I.P. NORBERT, R.I.P GINGER FOUNTLEY, RIP SANJAY PATEL, RIP CRAIG SLITHERS, R.I.P BESSIE HIGGENBOTTOM, R.I.P. ELIZA THORNBERRY, R.I.P. DONNIE THORNBERRY, R.I.P. NIGEL THORNBERRY, R.I.P. MARIANNE THORNBERRY, R.I.P. DEBBIE THORNBERRY and R.I.P. DARWIN THORNBERRY'' on them. Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:The Loud House Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:CatDog Category:Breadwinners Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Felix the Cat Category:Nickelodeon 2.0 Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas